


Olive

by Lirianis



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Si alguien le preguntase, Olive no sabría explicar cómo pasó de comer pastel en la cocina a acariciar la piel desnuda de Chuck mientras Ned las observa.





	Olive

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Olive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834654) by [Lirianis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis)

> Publicado originalmente en 2012 en el fic meme de Espanonimeme para el prompt: "OT3 No importa el fandom, solo quiero un poco de amor para los tríos en este meme". Este es mi segundo fic para el prompt.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en 2019 con mínimas correcciones.

Si alguien le preguntase, Olive diría que no tiene ni idea de cómo ha llegado hasta ahí. Tal vez murmuraría algo sobre licor de guindas y Ned experimentando con nuevas recetas, pero lo cierto es que no sabría explicar cómo pasó de comer pastel en la cocina a acariciar la piel desnuda de Chuck tendida sobre la cama en el dormitorio.

El vientre de Chuck tiembla levemente bajo sus manos, como si hubiese cientos de mariposas revoloteando en su interior intentando escapar, y Olive no puede resistirse a agacharse para besarlo. Una vez hecho el primer contacto Olive recorre con sus labios un camino hasta el ombligo y más abajo aún, provocando un jadeo femenino en la cabecera de la cama que tiene un eco masculino desde algún punto a su izquierda.

—Olive…

—Shh… —susurra la camarera sin romper por completo el contacto entre la piel de Chuck y sus labios—. Déjame hacer, Ned.

Este es su momento, su instante de gloria, y no quiere que nadie la interrumpa. Tras tantos años intentando llamar la atención del pastelero por fin ha encontrado la forma de hacerlo y no piensa desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

—Olive —llama esta vez Chuck, enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio de la camarera como si supiese lo que ésta pensaba y le estuviese dando su apoyo.

Las manos de Olive se deslizan por la piel satinada de la otra mujer, descendiendo lentamente por sus caderas y disfrutando sin prisa del tacto de sus muslos. Ahora que Chuck no es una rival sino una aliada Olive se permite observar su belleza, reconocer todo lo que Ned ve en ella. Una oleada de calor la atraviesa cuando comprende que, al menos por una noche, esa mujer es toda suya.

Un suspiro entrecortado rompe su momento de reflexión y Olive se da cuenta de que por un instante, apenas un segundo, había olvidado completamente a Ned. De haber sabido que la cura para su mal de amores era acostarse con la novia del pastelero habría encontrado la forma de hacerlo mucho antes.

—Olive, por favor.

¿Cómo resistirse a una súplica tan dulce de su pastelero favorito? La camarera empuja con suavidad los muslos de Chuck, un mínimo de presión antes de que la otra mujer abra sus piernas con una facilidad que demuestra lo mucho que desea este encuentro.

Por un momento Olive se siente insegura al encontrarse de frente con las partes más íntimas de Chuck y alza la cabeza para asegurarse de que ambas quieren que esto suceda. Chuck le devuelve la mirada con ojos desenfocados por el deseo y Olive se siente poderosa, invencible.

Con el primer roce de su lengua su amante comienza a gemir, sonidos entrecortados de placer que hacen eco en las paredes del dormitorio y en la boca del pastelero. Olive se imagina a Ned sentado en la silla del escritorio y contemplándolas sin perderse nada. Tal vez esté aferrándose a los brazos de la silla para contenerse, o puede que haya abierto sus pantalones para disfrutar cuanto pueda de un encuentro en el que no puede tomar parte.

Olive siente un instante de triunfo al saber que está haciendo algo con lo que Ned sólo puede soñar, pero entonces se da cuenta de lo cruel de su sentimiento y de que el único motivo por el que ella tiene un lugar en este dormitorio es precisamente porque Ned no puede tocar a Chuck. Olive decide olvidar esos pensamientos tan amargos y concentrarse en dar placer a la novia del hombre que ama.

Los gemidos de Chuck aumentan de intensidad. Su cuerpo se contorsiona en un intento de acercarse más aún a Olive y sus muslos se aferran a su cabeza con tanta fuerza que por un momento la rubia teme morir asfixiada, pero entonces Chuck grita el nombre de Ned y se desploma en la cama como una muñeca rota.

Olive se incorpora hasta quedar arrodillada entre las piernas de Chuck y contempla satisfecha el fruto de su trabajo. El cuerpo de la otra mujer esta cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y sus músculos tiemblan debajo de la piel con espasmos intermitentes. El pecho de Chuck sube y baja con la rapidez de sus jadeos y cuando Olive reúne coraje para mirarla a la cara Chuck le sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados.

En un instante de incertidumbre la camarera se pregunta si los sucesos de esa noche romperán por completo el tenue equilibrio en la relación entre Ned, Chuck y ella y si ha llegado el momento de buscarse un nuevo trabajo y hogar, pero la caricia de una mano cálida en su espalda hace que su mente se quede en blanco.

Olive sabe que la mano pertenece a Ned porque no hay nadie más en el dormitorio, pero aún así no termina de creérselo. Los dedos fuertes, acostumbrados al trabajo manual, recorren inseguros un camino hasta su cuello con la timidez de alguien que no sabe si será bienvenido pero está dispuesto a probar suerte en cualquier caso.

Una mirada a la sonrisa amable de Chuck le confirma a Olive que esto está permitido, así que la camarera gira y apoya todo su peso contra la mano de Ned hasta que a éste no le queda más remedio que agarrarla con fuerza o dejarla caer sobre su novia. En el instante en el que la otra mano del pastelero se cierra sobre su cintura Olive surge contra él y atrapa sus labios en el beso que lleva años deseando.

Ned se tambalea bajo la fuerza de la acometida y aprovechando su pérdida de equilibrio Olive lo empuja trastabillando de vuelta a la silla del escritorio antes de subirse sobre él y comenzar a arrancarle la ropa.

—¡Olive! —exclama Ned en un punto intermedio entre sorprendido, divertido y escandalizado.

—Déjala hacer —le reprende Chuck desde la cama repitiendo con humor las palabras de la camarera.

Haciendo caso omiso de la conversación de los otros dos Olive tira de la camiseta de Ned hasta que éste levanta los brazos para quitársela. Cuando llega el turno de quitarle los pantalones la camarera rubia se da cuenta de que ha cometido un fallo de cálculo, pero ahora que tiene acceso a Ned Olive no quiere separarse de él ni por un momento, así que se conforma con abrir el botón y la cremallera e introducir su mano en la ropa interior del pastelero.

—¡Un momento, un momento!

Olive interrumpe las protestas de Ned con otro beso, pero se detiene cuando algo pequeño golpea su espalda. Cuando se gira para mirar a Chuck ésta hace señas hacia el suelo a los pies de la silla y la camarera se da cuenta de que la otra mujer le ha lanzado un preservativo. Olive está a punto de levantarse a recogerlo cuando en un alarde de fuerza Ned rodea su cintura con uno de sus brazos y se agacha sin dejarla caer.

—¡Caray, Ned!

Olive está demasiado distraída como para prestar atención a la exclamación de Chuck porque el pastelero le acaba de entregar el preservativo. Con manos temblorosas, dudando aún de la realidad de su situación, la camarera abre el paquete y extiende con cuidado el preservativo sobre la erección de Ned. Entonces él agarra sus caderas y la alza lo suficiente como para poder introducirse dentro de ella.

Olive se aferra a los hombros de Ned y comienza a moverse, demasiado excitada como para contener los sonidos que salen de su boca. Sabe que está diciendo estupideces, que probablemente esté quedando en ridículo, pero en esos momentos todo le da igual. Se está entregando a Ned como siempre había deseado y eso es todo lo que importa.

Cuando Ned la besa por primera vez un gemido a sus espaldas le recuerda que no están solos y Olive se pregunta por un instante qué estará sintiendo Chuck al verlos juntos, pero entonces Ned clava sus dedos en sus caderas y comienza a embestirla con una intensidad que la deja sin fuerzas para pensar en nada más.

Olive se siente completa, deseada, al borde de un precipicio de placer que hace años que no visita en compañía. Ned está bajo ella, Chuck les mira desde la cama y saber que están los tres juntos, que por una noche hay un sitio para ella, hace que su mundo estalle en millones de fragmentos de luz que se pierden entre las estrellas.

Cuando Olive vuelve en sí Ned está acariciando su espalda y los dedos ligeros de Chuck se deslizan entre su cabello. Entonces los ojos de él se encuentran con los de ella y sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa afectuosa.

Mañana y todos los días que vengan después la camarera tendrá tiempo para preocuparse por las consecuencias, pero esta noche Olive se queda dormida arropada con la sensación de saberse querida por dos personas maravillosas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace por lo menos un par de años que no veo Criando malvas así que puede que haya cometido algún pequeño error. Agradecería comentarios, correcciones y críticas constructivas en general.
> 
> ¡Mira, mamá! ¡La primera vez que escribo het y femslash explícito! O pensándolo mejor, no mires, mamá XD


End file.
